Tetangga Masa Gitu Kurobas's Version
by Hyobanshi Aya
Summary: Terinspirasi dari sitcom Tetangga Masa Gitu. Bagaimana jadinya jika karakter GoM plus Kagami Taiga menjadi tetangga kalian? Senang karena bisa melihat wajah babyface Kuroko? Stress karena kebisingan Kise? Atau parno jangan-jangan Aomine ngintipin kamu mandi? mind to review? bad summary CHAPTER 2 UPDATE: KUROKO TETSUYA
1. Siapa Tuan Rumahnya?

**Tetangga Kok Gitu GoM's version**

**Summary:**

Terinspirasi dari sitcom Tetangga Kok Gitu. Bagaimana jadinya jika karakter GoM plus Kagami Taiga menjadi tetangga kalian? Senang karena bisa melihat wajah babyface Kuroko? Stress karena kebisingan Kise? Atau parno jangan-jangan Aomine ngintipin kamu mandi? (#aomine: kagak gitu juga thor..)

**Hope you like it! Flamer go away! Review please~**

**Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**This is original story by author**

**Warning: OOC, failed humor, always reader's POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1, Akashi Seijurou: **Siapa tuan rumahnya?

_Welcome to summer!_ di bulan Juni hingga Agustus Jepang akan merasakan yang namanya 'neraka dunia'. Terima kasih kepada abang jual eskrim, abang jual buah-buahan apalagi semangka, dan pemilik caffe yang menyediakan ac dan wifi gratis (#Author: hobi author nih nyari wifi gratis), berkat kalian, semua jutaan manusia terselamatkan nyawanya dari dehidrasi akut, termasuk aku.

Selain sekolah diliburkan selama beberapa pekan, orangtuaku juga tidakada di rumah selama beberapa waku hingga aku dibebaskan dari 'kerja rodi' yang menyebabkan keringatku bertambah berkali-kali lipat. YATTA! _This is a perfect summer!_ Dengan ditemani semangkuk eskrim, beberapa snack, film horror terbaru edisi musim panas, aku duduk santai di sofa dengan nyaman sambil diterpa AC yang sejuk. Aku dengan seksama menonton setiap adegan film dan sesekali tersedak eskrim karena terkejut jika 'sesosok' yang mengerikan tiba-tiba muncul entah dari bawah meja, kasur, atau di atap merangkak seperti cicak.

Sayang seribu sayang, tidakada yang sempurna di dunia ini. Konsentrasiku terpecah saat mendengar bel berbunyi berkali-kali, seperti ingin aku cepat-cepat membukakan pintunya dan membiarkannya masuk. Aku menerka-nerka siapa yang memencet bel dengan ganas seperti itu. Tou-san? Kaa-san? Tidak mungkin. Mereka pasti langsung masuk tanpa perlu memencet bel. Semakin lama aku melangkah, bel itu semakin ganas berbunyi. Aku berdecak kesal, orang ini ingin bertamu atau nantangin tawuran sih?!

Dengan malas aku memutar kunci dan membuka kenop pintu, dan terpampanglah wajah datar dengan dihiasi hidung mancung, mata heterochrome, dan jidat landasan pesawat (*author langsung dikulitin akashi) didepan rumahku, maksudnya orangtuaku.

"Ada ap-"

"Kau tidak membiarkanku masuk?" Tanyanya memotong pertanyaanku.

"Memang kau ada perlu apa?" Tanyaku lagi

"Kau ingin membiarkanku masuk atau darahmu akan kering didepan teras rumahmu ini?" Ancamnya.

Aku membuka pintu lebar-lebar dan memepersilahkannya masuk. Dangan gaya elegannya ia melepas sepatu dan masuk keruangtamu bergitu saja meninggalkanku yang cengok karena melihat tingkahnya yang err-kelewat angkuh. Segera aku menyusulnya ke ruangtamu dan sudah mendapatinya duduk di sofa dan menonton film yang sedang kutonton.

"Film apa ini? Kau menonton film sampah ini?" Akashi meraih remote dan menukarnya dengan siaran pacuan kuda. "Lebih baik." Ujarnya. Sekuat tenaga, kutahan hasrat menggetok jidatnya yang 'luar biasa' itu.

Aku kemudian duduk di sofa lain dan memandanginya. "Kenapa kau ke sini?"

"Tou-san sedang pergi."

"Biasa juga begitu. Di rumahmu kan ada banyak pelayan."

"Memangnya sekolah saja yang diliburkan?" Tanyanya sambil mengunyah snack. Itu punyaku!

"Lalu sampai kapan kau disini?"

"Memangnya itu penting?" Arghh! Berhentilah menjawab pertanyaan dengan pertanyaan!

Dengan kesal yang sudah mencapai stadium 5, aku memakan eskrimku dan menonton hewan kaki empat yang perkasa itu berlari dengan lincah.

.

Aku keluar kamar dengan wajah kelelahan walau sudah tidur berjam-jam. Aku kemudian menuruni tangga, menuju ruang makan untuk meminum susu kotak, kebiasaanku dipagi hari, dan melihat Akashi dengan santainya bermain shogi dan minum teh di ruang makan. Sekedar informasi, dia-Akashi- masih di rumahku dan sudah menginap selama seminggu. Catat: SEMINGGU. Inilah neraka dunia sesungguhnya. Ditemani seorang iblis dari neraka di musim panas yang terik. _This is the perfect hell, guys_.

"Ayahmu belum pulang?"

Akashi menghentikan bermain shogi. "Kau tidak senang aku disini?" Tahu diri juga dia. "Entahlah. Aku sudah menelfonnya dan katanya akan pulang seminggu lagi." jelasnya sambil melanjutkan permainan shogi yang sempat tertunda.

_What the hell?!_ Dua minggu bersama Akashi Seijurou-iblis dari segala iblis neraka (*author dibakar hidup-hidup), dimusim panas merupakan cobaan terberat dari yang terberat dalam hidupku. Apa tujuanmu Kami-sama? Setelah meredam emosiku, aku kembali membuka kulkas dan mencari sesuatu yang bisa dimakan. Tunggu. Dimana dia? Aku yakin sudah menyimpannya disini. Dimakan kucing? Sejak kapan kucing bisa membuka kulkas? Aku langsung menatap Akashi

"Kau lihat keju import dan roti isi punyaku?"

"Lihat."

"Dimana?"

"Terkhir kali di atas piring sebelum masuk kedalam sistem pencernaanku." Kama-sama! Izinkan aku memutilasi makhluk ini!

.

Seperti kemarin pertama kali ia mendatangi rumahku, ia mengusai ruangtamu beserta televisi dan menonton pacuan kuda favoritnya sambil menyesap teh. Sedangkan aku? Diduduk di sofa sambil menyusun rencana bagaimana membuang makhluk didepanku ini dengan rapi tanpa meninggalkan jejak. Dimasukkan kedalam kardus yang bertuliskn 'bahaya! Jangan membukanya jika tidak ingin terkena kutukan' dan meninggalkannya dipinggir jalan? Atau mencampur tehnya dengan obat pencuci perut?

"Jangan khawatir, aku tidak akan kemana-mana." ujarnya dang tatapan fokus pada televisi. Aku justru lebih khawatir kalau kau tidak kemana-mana kerdil (*langsung disayat-sayat akashi). "Kau masih punya tofukan?" Aku menatapnya bingung. "Buatkan aku sup tofu. Sekarang. Tanpa komentar."

Rancana B: Bagaimana membuang makhluk laknat itu dan membekap mulutnya yang tajam melebihi koleksi guntingnya?

.

Jika kalian melihat rupaku sekarang, kalian pasti mengira aku adalah makhluk gunung yang tersesat dikota. Rambut acak-acakan, kantung mataku punya kantung mata, wajah pucat pasih bak sadako. Kemarin, dengan wajah innocentnya dia menyuruhku ini itu seolah dia adalah majikan dan aku adalah budaknya. Membersihkan seluruh rumahku-yang memiliki dua lantai-hingga loteng yang dijadikan gudang. Harus bersih. Tanpa noda. Tanpa komentar. Karena dia mutlak. Semalam itu juga aku sudah mencari dari angka 1-100 'rencana jitu dan rapi menyingkirkan induk hama dirumahku'. Dan hasilnya nihil. Fakta yang ketemukan malah bobot tubuhku berkurang drastis, dan itu lebih memgerikan daripada dehidrasi akut. Mungkin lain kali akan aku sarani dia agar mendaftar menjadi instruksi diet di salahsatu gym.

Hari ini, seperti hari-hari neraka sebelumnya (sekarang aku mengerti kenapa anggota timnya selalu mengatakan 'latihan neraka' jika Akashi yang memberikannya), aku diperbudak dan kali ini coba tebak dia menyuruhku apa? Memangkas rumput taman belakang.

"Kulitmu terlihat pucat. Potong rumput halaman belakang agar kau terpapar sinar matahari." Ujarnya tegas, dengan nada memerintah.

What the f*ck. Kenapa tidak dia saja yang memotongnya? Sudah jelas tiap hari dia yang memegang gunting. Memang dia lupa sekarang musim panas? Lima menit saja aku bisa berubah menjadi kepiting rebus dan disantap oleh semua warga komplek. Walau begitu, aku tetap melakukannya dan saat orangruaku pulang dan melihat rumahnya bersih hingga dihalaman belakang, mereka akan memberiku uang jajan tambahan. Hahaha.

Satu jam berikutnya, setelah rumput dipotong pendek dengan rapi dan bersih, aku beristirahat sejenak dengan kaus basah karena keringat dan..kulit gosong. Terimakasih Akashi. Aku kemudian merogoh saku dan mengambil smartphone, mengecek akin socialmediaku. Taklama setelah melihat berita terbaru diberanda akunku, sebuah ide yang aku yakin sangat jitu terlintas difikiranku.

"Akashi." Panggilku.

"..."

"Bukannya kau ada training camp?" Tanyaku.

"Memang. Tapi aku sudah memberitahu Reo dan lainnya agar pergi duluan dan memulai latihan mereka sendiri." Jelasnya.

"Hountou? Kau tidak melihat beranda akunmu ya?"

Akashi mengambil ponselnya, mengecek social media, dan seketika aura gelap mengelilinginya. Ia segera bangkit dan pergi keluar meninggalkan rumahku.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanyaku (pura-pura) polos.

"Aku harus 'membersihkan sampah'." Ia membanting pintu rumahku dan pergi.

Aku tersenyum puas. Kulihat ponsel dan terpajanglah foto Reo, Hayama, Nebuya, dan Chihiro sedang bersenang-senang dipantai (kecuali Chihiro yang hanya duduk dibawah payung sambil membaca LN).

Rencana 101: tumbalkan unkrowned kings+Chihiro pada Akashi. Mission complete.

**TBC/END**

**Chapter 1 finished! Bagaiman menurut pada readers? Klik review dibawah ini jika ingin memberikan saran dan komentar. Menurut reader, karakter siapa di chapter berikutnya?**


	2. Misteri Teror Komplek

**Tetangga Masa Gitu Kurobas's Version**

**Disclaimer: always Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Warning: OOC, Failed humor, Reader' POV**

**Chapter 2, Kuroko Tetsuya: **Misteri Teror Komplek

.

Pagi yang cerah dengan diiring kicau burung yang bertengger dibalkon, atap, dan ranting pohon. Aku bangun karena sinar matahari yang menembus jendela kamarku. Sambil mengucek mata, aku merenggangkan badan seperti kucing. Setelah kesadaranku pulih sepenuhnya, mataku beralih pada sekumpulan warga yang berdiri didekat rumahku sambil membicarakan sesuatu. Kulihat diantara para warga ada beberapa surai rambut warna-warni yang merupakan sekumpulan boyband (#plak), maksudnya GoM ikut bergabung dalam pembicaraan mereka.

"_Hontou_? Menyeramkan sekali! Apa benar itu terjadi?"

"Tentu saja! Bahkan security yang berjaga malam di pos malam kemarin sampai mengundurkan diri karena ketakutan."

"Bagaimana mungkin ini bisa terjadi? Bahkan ini lebih mengerikan daripada sadako yang muncul dari sumur."

"_Ohayou_, ada apa ini?" Tanyaku mendadak berdiri diantara GoM

"Gyaa! (Name)cchi! Kenapa mendadak seperti Kurokocchi ssu? Tiba-tiba muncul seperti itu.." ujar Ryouta menyebutkan nama sang bayangan yang tidak kulihat sosoknya sejak di balkon. Atau memang aku yang tidak sadar.

"Aku baru tiba kok. Kulihat dari balkon kalian semua membahas sesuatu yang seru. Sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan seram dan sadako. Apa itu?" Tanyaku antusias.

"(Name)chin seperti psikopat. Meyukai hal-hal semacam itu." Ujar Atsushi sambil mengunyah snacknya hingga remahnya mengenai wajahku. Hiyaks.

"Aku bukan psikopat. Yang psikopat itu adalah Aka-"

"Siapa (name)?"

Suhu dibelakang punggungku mendadak turun dengan sangat drastis dan bisa kurasakan aura hitam juga menyertainya. Aku berbalik dengan perlahan sambil tersenyum kikuk melihat sosok kerdil (*author dilempar gunting) menatapku dengan gunting yang takpernah lepas dari tangannya kecuali buang hajat(?).

"Bukan siapa-siapa. _Ohayou_, Sei, ehm, Akashi-san."

Dari keenam Generation of Miracles, hanya Akashi Seijurou lah yang tak berani kupanggil dengan nama kecilnya. Entah kenapa, setiap kali aku akan memanggilnya dengan nama kecil disekelilingku mendadak berubah menjadi kobaran api yang siap melalapku hidup-hidup. Bagiku, memanggil nama kecil Akashi lebih menyeramkan daripada dihantui hantu dari berbagai dunia selama berminggu-minggu. Oke, _back to topic_.

"Katanya, kompleks perumahan ini sedang dihantui ssu!"

Mataku langsung berbinar-binar hingga membuat Ryouta semakin bergidik ngeri.

"(Name)chin kelihatan sangat senang~" ujar Atsushi sambil mengunyah snacknya entah yang keberapa.

"_Hidoi_ ssu! (Name)cchi lebih psikopat dripada Akashicchi" (*kise digantung Akashi)

Aku menggelengkan kepala melihat Ryouta yang selalu mendramatisir semua hal. "Bukannya aku perhatian padamu, tapi tidak bisakah kau berhenti bersikap sentimentil, Ryouta?"

"_Hidoi_ ssu!"

"Bukannya aku ingin ikut campur, tapi tidak bisakah kau tidak mengikuti cara bicaraku, (name)?"

"Ups, _gomen_, Shintarou." begitu aku sadar telah mengikuti cara bicara tsundere three shooter Shutoku itu. "Jadi, ada cerita apa di kompleks ini?" Tanyaku kembali ketopik pembicaraan

"Satpam yang selalu berjaga malam di kompleks kita sudah berhenti kemarin."Ryouta memulai cerita. "Penyebabnya, ia diteror oleh hantu. Setiap malam, satpam itu sedang menonton sambil berjaga, saat ia berbalik untuk melihat ada tidaknya penghuni pulang larut, pagar kompleks sudah terbuka dengan sendirinya. Bukan hanya itu, bahkan tempat sampah jatuh berserakan dan itu terjadi selama tiga hari berturut-turut."

"_Doumo_."seseorang berdiri disebelahku, menyapa kami semua.

Tunggu. Sejak kapan disebelahku ada orang? Aku menoleh dan terlihatlah sesosok laki-laki berwajah imut dan ekspresi facepalm andalannya."KYAAA!" teriakku kaget walaupun itu terlambat. "Tetsuya-kun.. sejak kapan kau disini?"

"Sudah dari tadi."

Seharusnya aku memang tidak menanyakannya. Hawa keberadaannya memang sangat tipis.

"Tetsuya-kun sudah mendengarnya juga? Tentang hantu yang meneror komplek perumahan ini?" Tanyaku.

Kuroko berpikir sejenak kemudian menggeleng. "Akhir-akhir ini aku sibuk dengan kegiatan klub."

"Bagaimana kalau kita menyeledikinya saja?" Ujarku tiba-tiba yang langsung disambut tatapan horor Ryouta.

"Aku tidakmau ikut ssu!"

"Membosankan. Tapi aku ikut." Ujar Daiki-kun yang labil.

"Bukannya aku tertarik, tapi aku ikut hanya karena tidak ada kegiatan." ujar Shintaro sambil memegangi gunting rumput ditangannya yang dibalut perban.

"Darimana kau dapat benda itu?" tanyaku sambil menunjuk benda mengerikan ditangannya. "Bukannya itu punyaku?" Sudah seminggu ini, aku mencari gunting rumput karena ilalang sudah mulai menutupi rumah hingga pengantar koranpun enggan untuk melempar koran kehalaman rumah.

"Aku meminjamnya selama seminggu. Ini adalah lucky itemku."

Dia ini penggila oha-asa atau pengidap kleptomania sih?

"Apa nanti kita bisa makan snack?" Aku yakin, bocah berambut ungu ini rela di lempar kedalam jurang paling dalam sekalipun jika ia dibayar dengan segunung snack. Atsuhi, betapa polos dan gantengnya dirimu. (*author berfangirling-ria)

"Tidakada yang boleh lebih menakutkan daripada aku. karena aku absolute."

Nyonya Akashi, dulu ngidam apaan sampai punya anak horror kayak begini?! Jadi menakutkan saja bangga banget.

"Tetsuya-kun, ikut juga?" tanyaku sambil membayangkan bagaimana reaksi sang makhluk halus jika bertemu dengan makhluk yang hampir kasat mata (?) didepanku ini. Aku yakin dia tidak akan berani datang ke komplek perumahan kami lagi dan langsung pensiun sebagai mahkluk halus(?)

"_Sumimasen_, aku masih sibuk dengan kegiatan klub. Aida-senpai memberi kami jadwal latihan yang sangat padat."

Aida-san, kenapa dirimu tega menyiksa makhluk seimut Tetsuya? (*author nangis)

* * *

><p>"Kau bilang takut, kenapa malah ikut?"<p>

Ryouta yang berdiri didepanku hanya cengengesan.

"Kan ada (Name)cchi. Jadi kalau hantunya muncul, aku bisa langsung bersembunyi dibelakangmu ssu."

Sial. memangnya aku jimat penangkal roh jahat?

"Kenapa kau bawa itu?" Aku melihat Shintarou yang memegang kalung bawang putih ditangannya. "lucky itemmu?" tebakku.

"Tentu saja untuk menangkal roh jahat, nanodayo. Tapi bukan berarti aku takut!"

Udah penakut, masih aja _tsundere_. Aku jadi ingat saat kami menonton film horror musim panas dulu. Diantara kami semua, wajah Shintaroulah yang paling pucat pasi, bahkan daripada Ryouta sekalipun. Padahal, sosok hantu di dalam film tersebut tidak terlalu menyeramkan, hanya pria tanpa kepala yang memegangi kapak berlumuran darah (#Ryouta: itu menyeramkan ssu!)

"Atsushi, untuk apa kau membawa tas gunung?"

Atsushi hanya memandangiku dengan wajah malas andalannya sambil mengunyah snack. "Ini persedian snackku."

"Atsushi, kita hanya mengawasi bukan mendaki gunung. Lagipula, rumahmu tidak jauh dari sini." ujarku geleng-geleng kepala.

Pandanganku beralih pada Daiki yang masih setia dengan majalah mai-chan dan Akashi yang memegangi gunting dengan wajah bengis andalannya, seolah akan menyayat hantu(?) yang telah merebut gelar 'menakutkan' darinya. Aku merasa dunia ini tidak adil. Kenapa Kami-sama menciptakan manusia-manusia absurd tapi ganteng didepanku ini?

Sambil mengeluh tentang manusia-manusia absurd berambut warna-warni kepada Kami-sama, aku melihat arloji ditanganku yang menunjukkan jam 10 malam yang artinya kami sudah menunggu 4 jam diantara semak-semak.

"(Name)chin, apa masih lama? snackku sudah habis~" Atsushi mulai merengek. "Midorima-chin, boleh kumakan bawang itu?" Atsushi mulai putus asa.

"Iya ssu. Lagipula aku bisa mati anemia karena digigit nyamuk ssu~"

Aku hanya diam sambil memandangi pagar komplek. Masih tertutup dan tong sampah juga masih utuh. Pandanganku beralih pada kumpulan makhluk nista warna-warni (*author digebukin massal) yang masih mengeluh, bahkan kulihat Shintarou dan Atsuahi mulai bertengkar karena telah memakan kalung bawang putih milik Shintarou.

"Baiklah, sepertinya kita harus pulang. Besok aku ada test."

Kami mulai beranjak dari tempat bersembunyian dan kembali ke alam masing-masing. Untuk terakhir kalinya, kupandangi pagar komplek yang terbuka. Badanku mendadak kaku.

"_Chotto matte_." Para GoM menghentikan langkah mereka. "Siapa yang membuka pintu gerbang?"

Ryouta refleks bersembunyi dibelakangku. "Gyaaa! aku tidak ingin mati muda ssu.." Ryouta menunjuk tong sampah yang terletak didekat gerbang. "Lihat! Sampahnya berserakan."

"Mungkin hanya angin.."Ujarku meyakinkan diri

"Sejak kapan angin bisa menjatuhkan tong sampah yang berisikan sampah sebanyak itu?" Tanya Shintarou.

"Angin topan." jawabku asal.

"(Name)cchi.. tolong aku.."

Aku berbalik menatap Ryouta dan bertapa terkejutnya aku melihat sosok hitam dibelakang memegangi bahunya. Sontak, kami semua menjauh dari Ryouta hingga membuatnya semakin takut. Bahkan Daiki yang mesumpun bewajah pucat pasi.

"Istighfar Kise, baca ayat kursi." ujar Daiki yang mendadak tobat.

"Kisecchin, ada kata-kata terakhir?" Ini anak bukannya bantuin temen.

"Hidoi ssu!"

"Ryouta, aku memaafkan segala dosamu padaku." ujar Akashi acuh

"Bukannya aku peduli nanodayo, tapi semoga kau tenang dialam sana."

Sosok hitam itu semakin memegang erat bahu Ryouta, kamipun semakin melangkah mundur. Semakin dekat dan semakin dekat. Dan tiba-tiba kepala Nigou muncul dari belakang

GUUKK!

BRUKK!

1 menit…

5 menit...

10 menit..

15 menit..

Kami semua, bahkan Akashi—walapun dengan ekspresi yang datar—terbengong melihat Tetsuya yang terkapar di tanah dengan Nigou yang terus menggonggong didekatnya. Atsushi bahkan dengan nistanya menusuk-nusuk tubuh Tetsuya dengan ranting yang entah didapatnya darimana.

"Kurokucchin, _daijoubu_?" Atsushi mengangkat tubuh Tetsuya seperti memungut seekor kucing. "Kurokocchin, kau masih hidup?" tanyanya polos

Tetsuya perlahan membuka matanya. "Ah.. _doumo_." sapanya. Dipandanginya kami satu persatu. "Kenapa kalian semua disini?"

Tiba-tiba kepalaku kembali bekerja, mencerna apa yang terjadi. "Tetsuya.." dia melihatku. "Apa kau selalu pulang selarut ini?"

"Begitulah. Aku bahkan nyaris tidak bisa berjalan hingga terus-menerus menabrak benda didepanku."

Dengan penjelasan Tetsuya, maka terkuaklah misteri teror komplek. Tidakada hantu, tidakada gerbang yang terbuka sendiri, atau hantu yang menjaili security dengan cara menjatuhkan tong sampah. Hanya seorang Kuroko Tetsuya yang pulang larut malam yang tidak disadari sang security—karena ya kau taulah—dan sangat kelelahan sampai berjalanpun sulit hingga menabrak tong sampah. Dan Ryouta bersujud syukur karena tidakjadi dibawa kealam baka oleh makhluk halus.

**To Be Continued.**

**GOMENNE! (T-T) baru update sekarang karena sempat hiatus yang disebabkan oleh tugas yang datang secara bertubi-tubi. ARIGATOU yang sudah me-riview, author terharu karena reader menyambut positif FF ini :') JAA, see you next chapter~**


End file.
